


The Aftermath

by Akaitofu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 15YL, Adult Reborn - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Guardians are worried sick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, cheesy af, mafia, vongola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitofu/pseuds/Akaitofu
Summary: Tsuna got in trouble so his guardians are helping him.





	The Aftermath

*cough*  
...  
*cough*  
“Haaah… Haah” 

Blood gushed out of his mouth, a sword was lodged in his abdomen as the red liquid dripped down on the floor. His body was exhausted, he was on the verge of collapsing, however he didn’t allow himself to lose consciousness right now. It was not the time yet. The opponent he was facing was just a bad plant needed to be weeded out. Luckily he was in a worse state than the Decimo of Vongola, he had lost his left arm and was almost near his dying breath. The brunet just had to land a last attack, but he couldn’t move his body and Natsu had used up all of his power. 

*cough* “S-shit… Come on, do it.” The brunet whispered under his breath. He tried to lit up the Sky flame from both of his hands, it crackled slightly but died instantly.  
The older man let out a mocking laugh “You’re done. Soon my lackeys will be coming to my aid.” 

Tsunayoshi just groaned in frustration at his flame then tried again and again, he wasn’t worried about the rest of the mafia coming to their supposed to be leader. His own were coming too, he could feel it, he could sense it. Decimo also knew that he’ll be in trouble when his pack see the state he was in.  
Suddenly he felt a rush of his flame coming back. As the last leader of the Estraneo Famiglia wasn’t quite paying attention to Tsuna due to his fatigue, he then felt his body burning up, from the fame that engulfed him. He let out a painful and loud scream, then collapsed. The storage was filled in silence, the dead body was burnt, some of his skin had melted and the blood slowly seeped out. It was by then that Tsunayoshi finally allowed his body to fall from the lost of blood and the exhaustion, he was sure that his guardians will be able to find him in no time. His last thoughts were about the punishments he would receive because of his recklessness as his consciousness slowly shut down. 

Of course it had to be the Estraneo Famiglia who came first, one of them decided to strike the unconscious Decimo, as he was about to knife him, the Rain guardian showed up behind him and sliced his head off.

“No. One. Touches. Him.” He growled as the Rain flame flickered around his sword. The group then attacked all at once, but other guardians appeared, the Cloud one with his tonfas mercilessly went for the kill as the Storm guardian ordered things around.

“Stupid cow! Bring Juudaime back home. Turf-top, go with him, Tsuna will need your Sun flame. Pineapple head and I will stay here with the others.” Gokudera shouted out.

One of the Estraneo members ordered to the rest “Don’t let the Vongola head escape!”

But the place was soon covered in mist, a voice resonated in the room “Kufufu, if you think I’ll let you do that… Die!” Chrome activated her illusion as Mukuro began to stab some of the members. As some of the guardians were protecting their Sky’s body, Lambo ran at full speed towards him with Ryohei in tow, the latter took out very carefully the sword that was stuck in the abdomen; then the former grabbed him in bridal style. They went to the car, Ryohei drove at a maddening speed after seeing the blood that was still leaking. 

All of the Vongola guardians were a bit shaken when they had arrived at the scene, Yamamoto was actually the one who lost his cool first. They all swore in their mind to put the rest of the Estraneo Famiglia in a terrible and pitiful misery, just to vent out their anger at what their boss did to their Sky. 

Mukuro was a bit vexed that the brunet didn’t even wait for him before he attacked, because he was part of their past experience. Yet he understood fully why Tsuna just went out without any preparation. Decimo was quite angry when he learnt that some of the Estraneo Famiglia were still alive as they should have been exterminated long ago. But that wasn’t an excuse, so a promise of a kind of punishment had to be done, after he finished beating those guys. 

For Gokudera, who was the right hand man of his Juudaime, seeing his bloodied body was disturbing, since Tsunayoshi became Vongola Decimo, missions have been more dangerous, somebody always got hurt, the brunet had to face danger every time. So the Storm guardian swore to himself to protect the Juudaime at any cost. He was officially the right hand man, like he always have wanted since they were 14. Getting the sight of his boss, wounded and covered in the red liquid of life wasn’t unusual. However the silver haired man still wasn’t used to it. And he didn’t think that he ever will. He cursed himself as he shot a bomb to one of the assailant. 

“Now now Gokudera, calm down. Being angry like that doesn’t help, haha.” Yamamoto said with his famous fake smile plastered on his face, while swinging his blade, cutting the guys down like the true swordsman he was. 

“Tch. You aren’t at the right place to say that, stupid.” the other snapped back, “Let’s finish this so we can all go back to Juudaime.”

Hibari Kyoya was unusually agitated, his bloodlust was more apparent than normal. His preys were really easy to discard, but he still gave all of his remaining strength, which was not needed, to beat them up. Earlier he had just finished the mission that was given to him by the little animal and as he was on the way to his room, the herbivores snatched him in the corridors all the while explaining the rescue mission. The sight of the little animal unconscious on the ground made his blood boil, yet it was expected. Afterall each time Tsuna got hurt badly, all of his pent up anger and frustration would come out full blast. And that was how it was today. The fun and the thrill he would usually have in a battle wasn't present. The only thing that the proud Cloud guardian wanted was to finish the job fast so he could return by his Sky’s side.

Meanwhile, in the Vongola headquarter, the young leader was resting peacefully in his master bedroom with his Sun and Lighting guardians by his side. Ryohei had healed his boss as effectively and as fast as he could the second the brunet had hit the bed. They were waiting for their friends and also were dreading the arrival of the Sun Arcobaleno. Each of the guardians knew that this certain hitman will be resorting to violent tactics as always to inflict punishment to their Sky.  
The bedroom’s doors slammed opened as a man with his fedora and his cameleon perching on it walked in full of grace and dangerous aura enveloping him. His curled sideburns were a bit bouncy in his steps. He approached the bed where Tsuna was laying full of confidence as the two guardians slightly stepped out of the way not wanting to endured the hitman’s wrath for their mistake.  
The Sun Arcobaleno remained as calm as he could. It wasn’t easy for him to have his temper in check each time that Sky boss was involved in something unsafe. 

“So, are they receiving a deserving torture?” His deep voice spoke up, eyes not leaving the face of his ex-student, yet the threat was there. 

Ryohei replied with a bit of frustration running through “Yes, the others are making sure of it to the extreme, they’ll be here soon though.”

Reborn hummed “You’ll have to explain to me how you let that Dame-Tsuna slip away.” 

The Lightning guardian sighed “You know how he is. As soon as he learnt about the remaining Estraneo Famiglia he stormed off without even warning at least one of us. He’s fine now, Ryo-nii healed him. Tsuna-nii just needs to sleep, then he’ll be good as new.” The relief in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by the two persons in the room.

Suddenly the entry doors slammed and the sound of running feet resonated throughout the headquarter. Soon enough, the rest of Tsuna’s guardians appeared in his bedroom doorway, they all went to his bedside, surrounding him with their blood stained bodies from the slaughter they previously did. They all immediately relaxed after seeing their boss and lover sleeping in peace.  
Gokudera turned his attention to Ryohei, giving him the look that obviously demanded answer about Tsunayoshi’s condition. To which the Sun flame user gave a satisfying response. A bullet whizzed past in between Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo, they were able to dodge it successfully then directed their weapons toward the attacker. 

“Don’t think that you’ll be able to dodge the next one. Now, explain.” Reborn grunted out while tipping his fedora, Leon scrambled on the pillow and rested by the brunet head knowing that he would be safe there.

“Hn.”

“Kufufu…”

Yamamoto sighed then smiled “Now, now Reborn, when we arrived Tsuna had already collapsed and was unconscious. He was able to kill the leader just before he did. The rest is already taken care of, so no need to worry haha.” 

Another bullet was shot,, this time it grazed the Rain guardian’s cheek.  
“I’m not worried. However next time he’s in similar conditions, you won’t be able to escape.” The hitman said coldly. 

Tsuna coughed then slowly opened his sleepy eyes, “Reborn, stop it, it’s not their fault. I acted on my own.” the man whispered out a bit weak. 

The other grunted in annoyance “And that’s why they’re there when you do something stupid.” 

Gokudera threw himself on Tsuna without even thinking twice as he called out is nickname “Juudaime! I’m so glad that you’re okay!”

That made the other let out a painful groaned “Haha Hayato, I’m not dead yet.” 

Chrome slapped the grey haired man on the head before dragging him off of her boss’ body “Let him recover, he needs some rest.” she scolded him. 

“Tch. We’re not finished, we’ll talk later. Rest.” Reborn said then walked out of the room not before taking his pet back then closed it silently.

The room was silent for a bit, but then Lambo undressed to his trunks so he could slip into Tsuna’s bed.  
“You won’t be doing paperwork tomorrow.” he mumbled, the lightning cow was pouting. 

He was so scared earlier, he feared for his boss’ death. Yet he couldn’t even voice it, because he knew. That’s how it always was and how it always will. Lambo blamed himself for not being able to protect his own, he blamed his weakness. Tsunayoshi hugged him to his chest, the Sky didn’t want their youngest to feel this way. But he had succumbed to his anger. Now comforting the little guardian was his job, his responsibility. 

“I’m sorry Lambo. Really I am. But you know that they had to be exterminated. I couldn’t let them go unscathed and alive.” The brunet planted a kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks, his cute button nose and finally deeply kissed his Lightning guardian. “You’re mine to keep and mine to protected.” 

Lambo shuddered in pleasure at the thought of belonging to Tsuna, since he was youngest, he often got to have a special treatment such as being spoiled like the brat he was. But he was now an adult so he also wished to be treated differently from before. Lambo was still the littlest of the Famiglia, even if he grew older, Tsuna made sure of that.  
They embraced each other lovingly as the rest of the group let them have their time, because they knew that each one of them will get their own with their Sky. It was a ritual, there were rules and that was how it could work. Sharing was the best way to keep everyone loved and satisfied. Nobody was to be left alone in these times.

Next was Chrome, she stepped out of her now piled clothes on the floor then slid under the cover. She was the one who peppered him with butterfly kisses, as if consoling him. But by doing so she was reassuring herself that she could still protect him. That she could feel him still being alive and that was all she needed. Her boss alive and well. The woman was selfish for her boss, so selfish that she would forget herself in fact, she would go so far for the brunet and sometimes almost too far that she could get lost. The caresses they gave each other were intimate, they gave of a vibe no one could interfere lest they lose their life. Tsuna would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, only for her alone. She allowed herself to succumb in a bliss that was only for these moments. Sometimes she wished for him to only belong to her. But it’ll never be possible as he needed the others as well as her.

“Boss, don’t be so reckless again, just warn one of us next time, please” She pleaded in her soft voice to which the brunet couldn’t help but be aroused by it. 

“I apologize my dear Chrome, I’ll try to be more in control next time.” He kissed her neck lovingly, knowing fully well how she loved it. She slipped on the other side, next to Lambo then wrapped him in her arms, cuddling peacefully. 

The Decimo beckoned his Sun guardian over, the box fighter was already half-naked like most of time when he wasn't outside. His abs flexed a bit nervously, his boxers were still on. After walking up to the bed, Tsuna bashfully grabbed his head by his white hair, and kissed him passionately, thanking him for his healing. Ryohei got quickly excited and aroused by Tsuna’s smell, his soft lips molding sweetly against his. The box fighter got more comfortable and began to strip his Sky out his his own clothes. He couldn't wait to touch his soft skin, he craved to feel Tsuna’s heartbeat, to know that he was still there with him, with them. The brunet’s hands wandered all around his Sun’s body, from his muscled back to his beautiful abs. Tsunayoshi had missed Ryohei, it’s been so long since they last touched each other. He had taken some time away to visit his family, just after finishing his mission. As Ryohei was a man full of energy and ambition, he had to have lots of activities beside being in the mafia and killing their enemies. He participated in boxing matches and volunteered in a hospital nearby. It was one of the aspects Tsuna was deeply fond of.  
Their kiss got heated, but it couldn't to go further than that, the time wasn't right for now. So Tsuna ended it in a less extreme (as he would say) kiss. 

“I’ve missed you Tsuna, to the extreme.” Ryohei whispered, “You’re lucky we got there in time.”

The brunet let out a chuckled “You bet I am. However I knew that my Sun would save me like he always did, right?” he flashed him a smile. 

“Of course to the extreme. I won't let you die on me. Ever.” Ryohei buried his face into the soft and fluffy brown hair, taking a whiff of his Sky’s sent, then moved away for the rest. 

As things got heated, Hayato couldn't wait, so he jumped right in. He just went right up to hug his Juudaime tightly. He was his right hand man, he was supposed to be in charge when the boss had his hands full, yet he felt so weak when Tsuna wasn't by his side, when he was hurt and that was why, just hugging him was the action that brought him the most delightful feeling at this second. 

Tsunayoshi sighed and patted his head lovingly “We're together, until death.”, they laced their hands.  
He knew that he had troubled his Storm, he felt guilty about it. The Storm guardian would sometimes be a bit unstable when Tsuna was involved in a mess.

“Even after death. In life we shall persevere, in death shall be reborn together.” Hayato said firmly, eyes staring deeply into the other’s chocolate ones.

Tsuna laughed and just followed him “We shall.”

He squeezed his hands tightly and snuggled into him. They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s warmth, Hayato often wished to just stop being part of the mafia. He wanted to bring Tsuna and the rest to an enclosed island, where no one would ever bother them. No one would ever get hurt and certainly not Tsuna. But the man also knew that being mafia was what they were no matter how much one wished otherwise. Not even mentioning that thrill of the danger and the bloodlust ran in all of them. So he decided to settle for not letting his Juudaime die.  
The two of them wouldn't mind falling asleep like that, but some were still waiting to replenish themselves as well. Ryohei had slipped his hands around Hayato’s torso to pull him away from their Sky’s grasp. The Storm flame user turned his body to face his companion in response, leaving some space between him and Tsuna, so Kyoya could slightly slip in for a few minutes. 

With Kyoya, things were slightly twisted, but that was the way he was most comfortable with. He grabbed forcefully Tsuna by his fluffy hair to kiss him in fervor. To which the latter complied willingly then deepened the kiss himself. It drew a light moan out of his Cloud guardian, one of his hand slowly went up to his little animal’s neck then wrapped it around a bit tight. Marking him as his , he withdrew it then kissed the fresh marks lightly. Kyoya never slept with them together, if he wanted to sleep with Tsuna, they had to be alone or three in the bed, he didn’t like being cluttered. When they were all in the bed, he would retreat himself to the couch by the window or to his own room. Most of the time, Kyoya appeared to be uncaring and cold, but they all knew that it was just a front he kept up, within the Famiglia he tried to be a loving man as he could. However today’s event left him quite shaken, making him a bit more rash than he usually was.

He bit Tsunayoshi’s neck then said “Little animal, next time time you do something this stupid again, I’ll beat you to death.”

The Decimo winced in pain but accepted it, he had deserved it after all “Yeah, Kyoya.”

Tsuna brought up his arms to embrace his Cloud and to bask in his sent, the other let him do as he liked and also because he wanted to. He had taken the little animal under his wings since he discovered the emotional attachment he had developed over the time. If anyone were to harm his little animal, he would gladly tortured them to death. With that thought in mind, he had tighten his arms around Tsuna.

“Ahh Kyoya, stop thinking about violence related things.” The brunet’s stomach churned a little as he knew what Kyoya was thinking about. 

“Hn. Mine.” He pecked his Sky on the forehead and ruffled the fluffy brown hair before getting out of the bed to lie down on the couch.

Takeshi was next, the swordsman was really eager to have Tsuna in his arms, to feel that he was finally safe. Earlier the bursting of rage he had felt was almost sickening, he had smashed those weaklings completely without any mercy. The man didn’t often release his anger like that, but it felt really good when he did. He, who usually was cheerful and happy, made a 180 degree turn. The first time he was this scary had marked him, it had shocked him, because he didn’t even know that he was capable of such feelings. Luckily Tsuna was there for him, to support him and to help him accept that it was who he was. The fact that his Sky wasn’t even scared about this part made him burst in joy. And that was also why he cherished him so much. 

“Are you okay?” The brunet asked, worried, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

The Rain guardian offered him an adoring smile “Yes Tsuna, I’m good.”

He caressed his face gently, then molded his own lips to his lover’s soft ones, their tongues met teasing each other. The brunet let out a chuckled at his swordsman’s eagerness, he was glad that the man seemed more appeased.Takeshi’s fingers traced his Sky’s spine then he hugged him to his chest.

“Tsuna?”

“Hm?”

“You know that I love you, right? We all love you. That’s why don’t go die on us. We would never forgive you, if you did.” The raven said in a serious yet mellow voice, he was as straightforward as always.

The Decimo in his arm grabbed onto his shoulders while burying his flushed face into his neck. What he had done to deserve such amazing people in his life, he didn’t know. But he had promised himself that he would never take their feelings for granted, because he loved them. His recklessness were worrying them, however he had his own reasons and he knew that they understood, yet couldn’t help but sometimes reminding him that they were there for him. Like if one of them died, he would never be able to recover from it, for sure. So he had swore to protect them with all of his might. They were his rocks and he was theirs. They cared for each other.

He nodded and whispered out “I know.”

Takeshi kissed him one last time before releasing him.

Last but not least was Mukuro, today he had to be the last one, because the incident was related to him so Tsuna wanted to give all the love he had for the Mist flame user. Today was special for him, the others understood. Mukuro placed himself between Takeshi and Tsunayoshi, facing the latter. He was quiet, he wasn’t feeling like talking so his Sky took the first step.

“Mukuro… Everything is fine. They’re all dead. I made sure of it, you made sure of it.” He reassured his guardian while running his fingers through the silky beautiful long blue locks.

The other kissed his cheek “Thank you my dear Sky.”

He was actually blaming himself for his Sky’s wounds, the Estraneo Famiglia was from his past, an old scar. However sometimes, he would dream about it, they weren’t nightmares anymore, he was done with it. But they appeared from time to time and Tsuna knew it, that was why he wanted to sleep next to him today, in case something happened. Tsunayoshi had always cared for him, he protected him, he valued him for what he was. Mukuro had been a terrible mess, the Estraneo Famiglia experiments on him was literally hell.  
Even though he was angry at himself, at the used to be remaining Estraneo Famiglia, deep down he was touched when he had learnt that his wonderful Sky got angry and didn’t even think twice about attacking them. He felt loved by his boss. Mukuro knew that the Decimo had acted for him mostly. And that was why he also blamed himself.

The brunet tapped his Mist gently on the cheek “Stop thinking about stupid thing and don’t even think about blaming yourself for what happened.”, he gave him a glare and puffed out his cheeks like a pouting child.

“Well you almost died today, because of me in fact.” the other gumbled out, stubborn. 

Tsuna sighed desperately “Maybe, but here I am. Fine and well patched up thanks to Ryohei.” 

Suddenly, the said man hovered above Tsuna and gifted him of a kiss on his cute button nose before retreating to his previous position quietly.

Mukuro pressed himself closer to Tsuna, entwining their naked legs together, he breathed in his Sky’s hair deeply, then kissed him before resting his chin on the brunet’s head. 

“Kufufu… My Tsuna, you have my heart and body.” he whispered out.

The exhaustion lulled them to sleep, all curled up around each other, surrounded by the warmth and the comfort, Kyoya was already asleep in his couch. Tomorrow they’ll have to face the hitman which will not be pleasant. Not to mention that the punishments to come will be harsh.

**Author's Note:**

> First finished story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
